Music Moves My Fingers
by inizhay
Summary: Here's a collection of random and silly drabbles based on putting my music on shuffle and trying to write something before the song ends. Multiple characters beyond those listed, but it's a safe bet that Lucy will be involved in most of them. Some romantic, some broships, some off the wall nonsense. Lots of fun to be had.
1. Backwards

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to my attempt to crawl out of the abyss of apathy and get some writing mojo back so I can continue the Fanfics I've left hanging (sorry bout that). These are just drabbles where I put my entire music collection on shuffle and try to write something before the song ends. Having lots of fun with it so far. Most will probably involve Lucy because she's my girl, but other characters of varying stripes will abound. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"** **Backwards" by Rascal Flatts**

* * *

Lucy cringed at the country song oozing from the jukebox. But what did she expect from a bar like this? Then, she started actually listening to the lyrics.

 _You get your mind back_

 _You get your nerves back_

 _You get your first heart attack back_

After a few lines, she started snickering into her glass of whiskey. By the second chorus, she was full on giggling.

 _It sounds a little crazy,_

 _A little scattered and absurd,_

 _But that's what you get_

 _When you play a country song backwards_

By the end of the song, she was hunched over the bar top trying to remember how to breathe.

"I take it you like my music choice?" A voice said at her side. She glanced up and tried to blink away the tears of mirth to see who had chosen this abysmal but so fucking hilarious song. Her giggling increased as she reached out and snagged the shot glass her friend was offering. She tipped it back as soon as she caught a breath.

"Thanks, Cana, I needed that laugh."

"I could tell. Now, are you drunk enough to go get your washing machine back from that prick or do we need more shots?"


	2. The Compliments

**"The Compliments" by The Lonely Island feat. Too $hort**

* * *

"Dude, why are we all single?"

Gray blinked at Bickslow for a second before the seith mage's question actually hit him. He frowned and considered it. He glanced around the table to see their other bros doing the same.

"Yeah," Laxus said slowly. "I mean, Gray, you're thoughtful as fuck. And, Gajeel, your body is ripped."

"Ah, thanks man," Gajeel said. "But look at you, you ain't no fucking prince, you're King Charming. And Bickslow has a smile that is hella disarming."

"Yeah, and Freed is a giver; he donates hella money to charity," Natsu piped up.

"And Natsu's got a sense of huuuumor—that's personality," Bickslow said.

"Gray's a shoulder to cry on when you're down in the dumps."

"Laxus is an outfit to try on when you need a slam dunk."

"Elfman's an extra stirring hand when you're making a soup."

"Take a ride in Gajeel's coupe."

"Natsu makes you want to shoop."

Laxus glared at the maroon-haired poison dragon slayer sitting at the bar. At least, the ex-criminal had been sitting. Now he was rolling on the floor like he'd just found arsenic-laced catnip as he laughed his goddamned head off. He was so loud that he woke up Lucy, who had nodded to sleep with her head on the counter. The wood-grain had imprinted on her face; it was actually kind of cute. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly as she too glared at Cobra.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lucy snapped.

It took several moments for Cobra to calm down enough to reply. He clambered back onto his bar stool and looked her in the eye steadily before smirking and muttering something that Laxus had to strain to hear.

"Laxus is a an outfit to try on when you need a slam dunk."

What. The. Fuck.

Lucy frowned in confusion, but then apparently she figured it out. Her hand flew to her mouth and her face turned bright red. A few moments later, she had taken Cobra's place on the floor as she howled with laughter.

Laxus shook his head as he gave up trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He'd never understand women. Or men for that matter. No wonder he was single.

Across the room, Cobra started snickering again.

* * *

 **A/N: I literally have no idea what just happened.**


	3. Friends Will Be Friends

**"Friends Will Be Friends" by Queen**

 **Broship: Juvia/Cana/Lucy/Levy**

* * *

Juvia felt her heart clench as she heard him laughing with some of the other guys in the guild. Gray-sama. No. No more of that nonsense. He'd made himself perfectly clear. She'd just been deluding herself for too long that he would finally look at her, finally love her the way she so desperately wanted.

"Juvia, that shot isn't going to drink itself!" Cana shouted in her ear. Juvia jumped, but she instantly downed the shot as commanded.

"Woo! Get 'em, girl!" Cana said. Juvia smiled tentatively. Her gaze drifted towards him again, but her sight line was instantly blocked by a smiling blonde who threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, we're still celebrating our successful mission, we need more shots," Lucy said.

"Yes indeed!" Levy exclaimed.

Juvia's smile grew as she took in their faces. The four girls had just gotten back from a long mission. It had been tough, but they'd pulled through together. She'd always felt a little on the outside since joining Fairy Tail. Too wrapped up in seeing every other woman as her love rival to become close with any of them. But in her time of need, the women of Fairy Tail showed that they really were her family. But not just that. They were her friends, and they would always be there for her.

Warmth settled in her chest that wasn't entirely from the alcohol.

"Juvia is so lucky to have such good friends!" She yelled as she pulled them all into a wet hug. Despite the unexpected drenching, the other three women smiled at each other as they held her tight. They were all lucky to have such good friends.


	4. You and Me

**"You and Me" by Alice Cooper**

 **Pairing: Laxus x Lucy**

* * *

Laxus threw his coat over the back of the couch and slowly pulled off his boots. He let out a groan as overworked muscles in his back complained. He flopped down on the couch and gazed at the blonde lying there. She had fallen asleep hanging on the arm of the couch with a book dangling precariously from her fingers despite the glow of the TV showing that she had also clearly been watching something before dozing off. No matter how long they'd been together or how often he'd told her not to, Lucy always tried to stay up to welcome him home. Even though some nights, like this one, she failed.

He chuckled lightly as he removed the book from her hand and turned off the TV. He gently picked her up and carried her to bed despite the slight protests from his back. He'd taken a few more hits than normal on this one. Laxus had been sort of hoping that they could have some sexy fun time when he got home, though. It had been a long ass mission, and he needed to feel the sweet relief that only Lucy could give him. Still, as he laid her on the bed and snuggled up next to her, he couldn't help thinking that this was pretty perfect, too.

"You and me, Princess," Laxus whispered as he stroked her cheek.

Lucy murmured in her sleep and nuzzled her face into his neck. Their relationship still didn't make sense to most people, even after years of being together. But they were what they were, and it was enough for him.


	5. Bed of Lies

**"Bed of Lies" by Matchbox 20**

 **Pairing: Gajeel x Levy… sort of...**

* * *

Gajeel stared at the ceiling as his blue-haired girlfriend slept beside him. Sleeping next to her used to give him such peace. He felt like he'd finally done something right every time he cuddled close to her. If anyone had called him a cuddler when he was with Phantom Lord, he would have made sure their intestines cuddled with their tongue by the time he was through with them. But then, Levy happened.

She'd brought out the softer side of him that he'd been denying his whole life. The side that he still denied to everyone but her. He'd given her a part of him that no one else had even known existed.

And she'd fucking crushed it.

Gajeel crept carefully from the bed. He hadn't been able to hold her for weeks now, but he kept trying anyway. She'd cried and begged him to forgive her when he confronted her about the smell of the other man on her. And he had forgiven her. Goddamn it. He couldn't do anything against her tears. That didn't make it any easier to sleep in the bed of lies he shared with her. Because even before he'd confronted her, he'd known that she'd been sleeping with someone else for a while. He just kept hoping she'd give it up on her own.

It hurt his pride, but it straight up murdered his heart when she didn't.

He briefly glanced back into the darkened bedroom. Levy hadn't moved an inch when he got out of the bed. Gajeel clenched his jaw and screwed his eyes shut as he turned and strode from the room. He'd been too weak to her for too long, but he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't fake another smile or sit with her through another single empty moment.

Letting her in had been a mistake. Staying with her had been a bigger one.

But Gajeel was a big believer in learning from his mistakes, and these were two mistakes that he would never make again.

The door clicked shut behind Black Steel.


	6. Tell Her About It

**"Tell Her About It" by Billy Joel**

 **Pairing: Natsu x Lisanna**

* * *

"Natsu, stop being an ass," Gray said with a scowl.

"And stop trying to run away," Mira added. Her usual smile was in place, but it held a demonic edge that made the fire dragon slayer pale slightly.

"I know what you're going to say, and you both need to butt out," Natsu said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't think we do," Mira said. Her smile started fading, and he knew she was a few seconds away from going full satan soul on his ass.

"My relationship is none of your goddamned business!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You know what?" Gray said. He laid a hand lightly on Mira's arm and started leading her away. "You're right, Natsu. But I hope you know that we'll have exactly zero sympathy for you when she leaves you for someone who tells her how much they love and appreciate her."

Gray led Mira away before she could quite literally hammer the point home. Natsu scowled after them, but his ears perked up and the scowl slipped from his face as he heard his girlfriend's tinkling laugh from across the guild. His eyes sought her out as a smile crept over his lips.

Lisanna sat at a table with her brother and ¾ of the Thunder Legion. She laughed with her whole body at a joke that Bickslow was telling. Natsu's smile slipped as he saw Lisanna reach out to grab Bickslow's hand as she begged him to stop cracking jokes so she could catch her breath. He felt his whole body heating up with anger as Bickslow made one of his usual flirtatious comments. Lisanna blushed and took her hand back.

Flames leapt around Natsu's fists, but then sputtered out as though he'd been doused by Juvia's endless tears when she was caught in one of her delusions over Gray. The ice mage's words flitted through his head. Maybe Gray was right for once in his life. Maybe he wouldn't be feeling this wave of jealousy if he just told her, showed her, how much he loved her. He knew how Lisanna felt, but what if she really _did_ doubt his feelings as Mira and Gray had tried to tell him. After all, he was the one that had wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

Resolve settled, Natsu stalked across the guild, swung a stunned Lisanna out of her seat, and kissed her thoroughly. Amid the catcalls and laughter from the guild, he drew back to whisper "I love you."


	7. I'm Outta Here

**A/N: And now, back to my favorite sister-ship duo.**

 **"(If You're Not in it for Love) I'm Outta Here" by Shania Twain**

 **Sister-ship: Cana/Lucy**

 **Pairing: Freed x Lucy**

* * *

Lucy scowled at the latest would-be wooer of the evening. Cana gave a pitying chuckle for the poor guy as his pick up line hit their ears.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No, but I broke a nail crawling out of Hell. That hurt like a son of a bitch," Lucy said without looking at him. She took a pull from her beer bottle while Cana busted out laughing. The man slunk away with metaphorical tail firmly between legs.

"Alright, who's fucking next?" Lucy muttered.

"You know, Lu, if you keep knocking 'em down that quick, you'll never know if their intentions are pure," Cana said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Lucy scoffed.

"Yeah, because there's a single guy in this place looking for romance or love. They just want to knock boots."

"Babe, I can change your world. Make you a cover girl," the sleaziest pickup artist yet said as he ran a hand down Lucy's arm. Before he could blink, Lucy's hand was an inch from his face with her fingers grasping a set a keys.

"Actually, I'm already a cover girl. But maybe you recognize these more than my boobs? And maybe you've seen what I can do with just one of these keys?"

The guy began sweating and excused himself.

A male chuckle emanated from her other side, closer to Cana. Lucy whipped around, now ready to actually use one of her keys if these fuckers couldn't leave her the hell alone. But her eyes widened in surprise and she nearly choked on her spit at the sight of the green-haired man she'd been crushing on for months.

"I find it quite fascinating just how many ways you've shot the… well, not quite gentlemen, but... patrons of this establishment… down tonight, Miss Lucy," Freed said. "I must admit your quick wit has me quite speechless, though perhaps not as much as the poor soul who now believes that it is hot in here because the fires of Hell follow you continuously."

Lucy couldn't help the giggle that popped out at that, but Freed continued speaking before she could really respond.

"Perhaps at your leisure we can dine together and discuss more of the intricacies of language. And just how you made it out of Hell with nothing more than a broken nail. Quite a feat given the things we've been through."

Lucy genuinely smiled for the first time that night as she nodded. Freed winked at her before he walked back to his table.

"Forget the fires of Hell. Is it hot in here or is it just him?" Lucy muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, the end is weird, but I ran out of song. On to the next one!**


	8. Firefly

**"Firefly" by Sister Hazel**

 **Pairing: Freed x Lucy**

* * *

Freed couldn't help following her around the room with his gaze. He was distantly aware of Laxus's amused gaze on him, but the rune mage just couldn't summon up the energy to pretend that he wasn't fascinated with the guild's resident celestial mage. Not today.

He had been distantly aware of the bubbly blonde since his battle against her and Cana during the S-Class trials. He admired her tenacity during the Grand Magic Games and the ensuing battle with the dragons. Yet, it had been nothing more than a minor interest in her rare magic, her bright smile, and the fact that she was a guildmate. Until yesterday.

Freed's mind drifted hazily back to the previous day as he continued watching the blonde interact with her teammates. A small smile lifted his lips as she chased the blue exceed around the room with a broom. Her yelling was actually rather similar to her mood the day before.

He really hadn't meant to knock her into the canal. He just wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he read through his newest literary acquisition. He'd thought walking along the edge would be safest to keep from bumping into anyone as no else would be foolish enough to walk so close to the water. But then, he hadn't counted on Lucy.

Even with water streaming down her face and her teeth chattering from the chill, she had the presence of mind to tear him to shreds with the most impressive vocabulary (not to mention insults) that he'd ever witnessed. Even as his face glowed red with embarrassment, he had felt another type of warmth alight in his chest. He had helped her from the canal and invited her into his home to dry off as it was closer than her apartment and the fall afternoon had been growing more frigid by the moment.

One evening in her company wasn't enough. He wanted to see more of her. To feel more of the spark she lit within him as she told stories that painted pictures in his mind, nearly broke his intellect with her sharp insights, or simply showed in a thousand little ways just how amazing her heart was.

And from some of their conversation that night (after she had calmed down) he thought that maybe… Maybe she could even embrace the darkness within him. Maybe he could even learn to shine the way she did. Maybe.


	9. Weightless

**"Weightless" by All-Time Low**

 **sister-ship: Cana and Lucy**

* * *

"Tragedy has struck."

Cana cocked an eyebrow at her best friend's statement, but she otherwise remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"We're out of peanut butter," Lucy whined as she dropped onto the bar stool beside the card mage.

Cana took a sip of her beer and waited for the rest. There had to be more. Lucy's cravings could be weird, and her love of peanut butter was unmatched, but Cana knew there had to be more going on. The blonde had been moping around the guild hall for weeks.

Lucy finally took a big gulp of air.

"I've been going crazy! I don't want to waste another minute here. I want to get out and do something."

Cana looked pointedly at the job board bursting with fliers.

"About that…" Lucy tapped her fingers on the bar top as she waited for Cana to prompt her for more. The card mage just took another swig from her mug.

"Ugh, fine. Here." Lucy pulled a flier from… actually, Cana wasn't sure where it came from, though she wasn't ruling out the possibility that she'd pulled it from her cleavage. Lucy slammed the slightly crumpled parchment on the counter. "It might be stupid, but… Oh, just read it."

Cana drained the rest of her mug, very slowly and deliberately, before reaching for the paper. She smoothed out the edges with slightly unnecessary calm before she bothered to actually read the four words hand-written in the center of the page: Hot babes wanted. Clover.

Cana sat back and blinked at the paper. She turned her gaze to the blonde fidgeting beside her.

"Fine." Cana sighed. Lucy bobbed up and down in excitement before hugging Cana tightly around the next. The celestial mage leaped away a moment later to take the flier to Mira. Cana had no idea what was going on. She wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know, but apparently she was going to find out anyway. Her best friend had been weird and moody for too long. If taking some seriously sketchy-looking job would make her feel better, then Cana was willing to give it a go. Besides, maybe this would turn out to be their weekend.


	10. I Wanna

**"I Wanna" by All-American Rejects**

 **Cobra x Doranbolt**

* * *

Doranbolt swallowed roughly as he stood outside the bars of the cell. He thought the man inside it might easily be the most dangerous criminal to ever enter these walls.

"High praise," the man in the shadows whispered. His voice slithered over Doranbolt's skin like nail-studded silk, pricking him and leaving trails of blood even while it soothed.

"How poetic," the criminal breathed. In the uncertain light, Doranbolt finally saw him open his single eye. It was nothing more than a flash of reflection; he couldn't even tell what color it was.

"Come closer, and find out."

Doranbolt clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He was here for a reason.

"Sure, you are, lawman. Just like every other time you come to stand outside my cell. We both know what you want. But you can't have it. So just stand there, and wrestle with that inner turmoil. All I have is time."

"I need to know why you didn't run," Doranbolt said. His voice tried to sound firm and demanding, but he didn't quite manage it.

The criminal laughed softly and slipped closer to the bars. He slinked across the floor, catlike. No, serpentlike. All coiling movements that wrapped Doranbolt's stomach in knots as the image of an entirely different setting flashed through his mind.

"Why don't you come closer?"

"Why should I? So you can try to kill me? It wouldn't do you any good. You'd still be stuck in here. I don't have the key to your cell."

"Kill you? Oh no, Dory, I wanna touch you."

Doranbolt shivered again. He started to take a hesitant step forward, but he abruptly changed the movement and strode down the hallway far away the dangerous man softly chuckling in his cell. He didn't know why he kept testing his willpower like this. The whole thing was pure insanity. He was starting to think that he was just as mad as the man in the cell. Worse, he knew that Cobra was just fucking with him. Yet, the criminal's voice echoed in his head long after he left the dungeons behind.

 _I wanna touch you._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Idefk what happened, and I kind of feel like I should apologize for this. Posting it anyway._**


End file.
